Gara-Gara Sehun
by F.N29
Summary: Baekhyun salah paham, dan itu membuatnya putus dengan Chanyeol./CHANBAEK


**Gara-Gara Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **BoyxBoy!Typo!HumorGagal!Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

*

*

*

Awalnya Park Chanyeol pikir apa yang Byun Baekhyun katakan padanya dua hari yang lalu hanya main-main saja. Laki-laki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi ia salah besar. Semuanya benar terjadi. Baekhyun tidak main-main. Teleponnya tidak diangkat, semua pesan yang ia kirim tidak satupun mendapat balasan. Sebenarnya sih, ini bukan masalah besar, hanya saja.. Karena ini seorang Park Chanyeol jadi galau berkepanjangan.

Chanyeol putus dengan Baekhyun.

Iya, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang laki-laki manis itu. _Well_ , Baekhyun memang laki-laki tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Persetan jika Baekhyun tidak memiliki payudara besar, atau jika Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu lubang. Selama Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengannya, ia akan selalu mempertahankannya.

 _Mempertahankannya?_ Well, _kau malah membiarkannya pergi Park!_

Chanyeol bejalan di koridor, ia baru saja sampai disekolahnya. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dari tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Rambutnya ia biarkan acak-acakan, kemeja yang tidak dimasukan, dan lihat wajah dengan kantung mata samar itu. Sebenarnya, banyak siswa yang ingin tertawa melihatnya, tapi mereka prihatin juga. _Hell yeah_ , hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sudah lama terjalin dan mereka menjadi salah satu pasangan terfenomenal disekolah. Jadi kabar putus dari mereka mampu menyebar cepat dalam kurun waktu dua jam-setelah Baekhyun mengatakan putus pada Chanyeol-.

"Astaga Park! Lihat dirimu! Kau hanya putus dari Baekhyun, kenapa kau kacau sekali."

Chanyeol melirik lengan yang melingkari pundaknya, melihat kulit tan dibalik seragam yang laki-laki disampingnya kenakan. "Diam saja Jong! Kau benar-benar tidak membantu."

Kim Jongin, laki-laki berkulit tan itu terkekeh. Ia menatap Chanyeol, "Jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Kau spesies bodoh dari mana sih?" Jongin bicara dengan nada biasa-biasa saja memang, tapi lihat wajah songongnya, yang seakan mengaku pada dunia ia laki-laki paling pintar.

Tidak menanggapi apa yang Jongin katakan, Chanyeol terus saja melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Tapi apa yang Jongin ucapkan itu benar juga. Ia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi-

"Oh, hei Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol mendongak mendengar teriakan Jongin. Disana. Diujung koridor, laki-laki mungil kesayangan Chanyeol tengah berdiri kikuk mendengar teriakan Jongin yang memanggil namanya. Chanyeol hendak berjalan mendekati Baekhyun tapi laki-laki manis itu telah lebih dulu berlari. Menghindari Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, tunggu.. Baekhyun!"

 _Terlambat Park_! Baekhyun sudah hilang dibelokan sana. Chanyeol menggerutu, ia tidak bisa mengejar Baekhyun kesana. Karena bel tanda masuk pembelajaran baru saja berbunyi.

"Sial!"

*

*

*

Kim Jongin bingung, sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Kalau diajak bercanda dia malah balik ngajak berantem. Intinya mood Chanyeol benar-benar buruk.

"Aku pusing Park, serius! Yang putus itu kau, tapi yang pusing aku." Jongin mengeluh, kepalanya ia letakkan diatas meja. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tujuh menit yang lalu. Tapi baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berminat untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Sudah kubilang, diam saja!"

Suara Chanyeol menimpali dibalik lipatan tangannya. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari tadi pagi. Bahkan semua yang gurunya jelaskan dari tadi pagi tidak ada satupun yang ia dengarkan. Pikirannya masih galau karena putus dari Baekhyun. Seharusnyakan mereka tidak berakhir secepat ini, seharusnyakan mereka masih bisa bersama, masih tertawa bersama. Masih bisa bahagia bersama. Seharusnya...

Oh, _Goddamn it_! Seharusnya Chanyeol terpikirkan soal itu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak memaafkannya, ia akan memohon. Itu keputusan finalnya. Dia sungguh gila jika benar-benar berpisah dengan Baekhyun. _Uh, berlebihan sekali Park!_

Kursi Chanyeol berderit ketika ia tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Jongin yang hampir terlelap terkejut bukan main.

" _Fuck_! Jangan ngagetin dong, sialan!" Sungut Jongin. Ia kesal ngomong-ngomong.

"Hei Jongin. Kau akan terus menjadi temanku kan jika nanti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin, ia masih berdiri. Semangatnya kembali datang. Ia yakin kali ini ia akan bersama Baekhyun lagi.

"Memang kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, matanya berkedip dua kali, sebelum Chanyeol mengambil langkah meninggalkan kelas. "Hei, Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?" Teriakannya diabaikan, "Yak! Jangan berbuat macam-macam Park! Kau mau bunuh diri ya?" Akhirnya Jongin berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Mau sebodoh atau sebangsat apapun Park Chanyeol, dia itu sahabat sehidup semati Kim Jongin.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, dikelas Byun Baekhyun. Jongin mengerang kesal. Park Chanyeol itu malah masih berdiri diambang pintu, melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menulis seauatu dibukunya. _Lihatlah dia Park! Manis sekali kan ketika bibirnya mengerucut seperti itu? Oh, dia juga tampak lebih cantik daripada para gadis disekolahan ini. Kau mau putus begitu saja dengannya?_

"Persetan dengan semuanya!" Desis Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin kembali dengan Baekhyun. Maka dengan yakin, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tatapan tajamnya hanya terpaku pada laki-laki mungil itu.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin menemui Baekhyun ya?"

Itu suara Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki manis lainnya yang sudah menjadi incaran Jongin sejak dulu, tapi si bodoh Jongin itu masih belum juga menyatakan cintanya. Ia malah memberi kode-kode tidak penting. Memangnya Kyungsoo itu anak pramuka yang hafal semua kode apa?

"Iya Kyung. Ah, kau sedang apa? Menggambar ya? Coba gambar aku juga."

Itu bukan Chanyeol kok. Tentu itu Jongin yang sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang tengah membuat gambar abstrak. _W_ _ell_ , itu tugas seni ngomong-ngomong.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Matanya masih fokus pada tulisan yang ada dibukunya. Ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol. _Fine_ , sebenarnya Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dan meminta putus. Memang saat itu ia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa dari Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya semakin marah pada laki-laki tinggi itu. _Exactly_ , Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol selingkuh, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun membuat keputusan secara sepihak untuk meminta putus.

"Baek.."

Astaga, suara Chanyeol pelan sekali. Hampir berbisik yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, seharusnya disini ia yang tersakiti, ia yang galau bukannya Chanyeol.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sampai kau minta putus, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa putus denganmu Baek."

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit ketika menatap Chanyeol, diletakkannya bolpoin yang masih ia genggam. "Kau tidak tahu apa salahmu?"

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan itu juga terlihat bingung. Memikirkan kira-kira apa yang sudah sahabatnya itu lakukan hingga Baekhyun minta putus.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Bisik Chanyeol, karena ia memang tidak tahu salahnya apa.

"Kau bodoh atau dungu sih? Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa salahmu, dan sekarang kau pura-pura tidak tahu, begitu?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, mengundang tatapan heran semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas.

" _Come on, Baek. Don't make it complicated._ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

" _I'm not_! Kau yang membuat semua ini rumit dengan pura-pura tidak tahu." Baekhyun mendesis marah, kesabarannya habis sudah. "Oh, _okay_! Kau mau aku yang mengatakannya disini?" Tantang Baekhyun.

Demi tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Dia itu tipe pria setia-menurutnya sendiri-, jadi ia tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Sejauh ini hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja hingga dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun minta putus.

"Ya, katakan saja Baek." Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja, masih menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dibangkunya.

"Jangan ikut campur Jongin!" Kyungsoo berbisik memperingatkan.

"Kau selingkuh dengan teman sekelasku Park! Kau selingkuh dengan Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun berteriak, seketika suasana didalam kelas menjadi hening. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Oh Sehun yang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Lantas saja semua ikut menatap kearahnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo, buku yang ia baca jatuh keatas meja. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu beralih kepada seluruh siswa yang ikut-ikutan menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja kau dibawa-bawa! Kau jalan dengan kekasihku dibelakangku Sehun!" Baekhyun benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Oh Sehun, seakan ingin mengulitinya.

"Kapan?" Dan si muka datar itu masih saja bertanya polos, seakan-akan ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Satu minggu yang lalu. Aku melihat kalian berdua makan malam bersama di kafenya Minseok."

Kim Minseok mendongak ketika namanya dibawa-bawa. Laki-laki itu mengerjap polos. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Si sialan Kim Jongin tertawa keras, memecah keheningan yang ada. Ia sampai memukul-mukul mejanya Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia berdiri dan loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir jika Jongin itu gila jika saja Jongin tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Astaga! Jadi kau menuduh Chanyeol dan Sehun selingkuh, begitu?" Jongin masih terkekeh menyebalkan, "Mereka sama-sama yang ada 'diatas', kalau begitu siapa yang rela lubangnya ditusuk huh?" Suara Jongin benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Hari dimana ia keluar dengan Sehun untuk kerumah sakit dan.. Oh, tunggu dulu! Chanyeol ingat sekarang.

"Oh astaga, hari itu!" Chanyeol tersenyum idiot, "Aku menemani Sehun kerumah sakit karena sepupu Luhan, ngomong-ngomong Luhan itu pacar Sehun, sepupu Luhan melahirkan. Dan aku tidak hanya pergi berdua dengan Sehun, karena aku juga bersama Jongin waktu itu." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, "Soal makan malam, itu aku dan Jongin yang minta ditaktir, sebagai balasan karena mau menemani Sehun." Jelasnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Nyatanya aku hanya melihat kalian berdua saja waktu di kafe."

"Oh, itu mungkin waktu aku kekamar mandi. Astaga kau tidak tahu gara-gara makanan barat yang pedas itu perutku jadi sakit." Jongin menimpali sambil menggerutu diakhir kalimat.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Dia baru ingat jika mereka adalah tiga orang tampan bangsat yang bersahabat. Dan ia salah menyimpulkan, dan lebih parahnya ia menuduh Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Sehun. Astaga, itu pemikiran yang konyol jika ia pikir-pikir ulang.

"Jadi Baek kau mau kan memaafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Baek, kau tahu itu."

Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk melihat matanya. "Maafkan aku ya.."

Baekhyun terdiam, mau balikan atau tidak? Dia gengsi ngomong-ngomong, tapi dia juga masih mencintai Chanyeol. " _Okay._ " Akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"YOSH!"

"Jadi karena itu selama satu minggu ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau bicara denganku?" Oh Sehun mendengus.

"Ugh, kapan aku punya pacar seperti Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Sedangkan Jongin menegang ditempatnya. Ah, jangan sampai incarannya diambil orang lain. Jongin harus lebih giat mendekati Kyungsoo.

 _Kita doakan Jongin ya, kawan-kawan~_

...

..

.

 **END**

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
